Vesper Bat
Vesper Bat (ヴェスパー ・バット Vesupaa Batto) is a main character in the Family Ties Series. She is a 26 year old anthropomorphic female bat and is one of the Acorn kingdom's top agents. She is a skilled ninja and stealth master. Physical Description Vesper has light brown fur, brown hair, red eyes. She wears a white tank top with clips, black fingerless gloves with white padding, black boots with white straps, black and red pants and pierecing in her left ear. She also wears bands across her arms that hold her wings down when she isn't using them. She has a holster attached to her belt and left leg, which holds her collapsible sword. Personality Vesper is a rather serious person; she isn't the romantic type and will generally try to push people away who try to constantly woo her. After losing her eyesight, Vesper became rather quiet at times and distant, likely as part of her way of dealing with her blindness. She has a tendency to eavesdrop on people's conversations whether the information is vital to a mission or out of her natural curiosity. Vesper is always eager for some action even if it's when she leasts expects it. Abilites Vesper being a both an RSS Agent and former Yagyu ninja, she has been trained in both infiltration and ninjutsu. *'Natural abilities:' Being a mobian bat, Vesper retains all of the abilites/skills that come with her species. **'Sonic Hearing:' When at great distances, Vesper is naturally able to hear any conversation or noise if she focuses in on it. **'Echolocation:' Vesper is naturally gifted with echolocation, she is able to use her natural biosonar to see the enviroment around her. She uses this skill the most due to the fact that she is blind and can only see with it. **'Wall Gripping:' Naturally, Vesper is able to grip onto solid walls or ceilings. **'Flight': One of the perks of being a bat, Vesper is naturally able to fly around the sky. *'Skills' **'Enhanced swordsmanship:' Vesper having trained with a sword for most of her life, has become a foremost expert in swordsmanship. **'Disguise mastery:' Having trained with both the Royal Secret Service and the Yagyu Clan, Vesper posses a vast knowledge of how to portray disguises. **'Escape artistry:' Being trained in the art of the ninja, Vesper possesses a vast knowledge of how to escape bondings and confinement. **'Precision aiming:' Having spent a large amount of time training with ranged weaponry, mainly small compact types. Vesper has devleoped a well known sense of accuarcy and rarely misses her target when aiming with shuriken. **'Hacking:' During her time apart of the RSS, Vesper was taught how to hack into computer sytstems, although she retains a little amount of this knowledge, she generally uses it to hack into basic, low security systems. **'Peak physical conditioning:' Having gone through vigirous training, Vesper has been trained to her peak. Although this is mainly represented through her agility and reflexes more then her personal strength. **'Reflex analysis:' Vesper is skilled in the art of combat enough to understand her opponents body language, enabling her to predict where her targets will strike and is able to strike at their weak spots. Trivia *Vesper is named after the same spieces of bat. Category:Sonic the hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters